


See Us

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, i guess thats the tag??, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the fuck</p><p>Just some short writing bc :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Us

**Author's Note:**

> What the shit

"S-samson, we really can't do this here!" Cullen protested with a whimper, trying in vain to swat away the other man.  
"No? And whatever could the problem be?" Samson smiled sweetly, fingers of his right hand knuckles-deep up Cullen's ass.   
"T-there-nghh- there's a meeting here in fifteen minutes!"  
Samson grinned, a flash of teeth, before tipping his head to mouth at Cullen's exposed neck. "We'll just have to be quick then, eh?"   
"I..." Cullen cut off with a choked moan, gripping at the edge of the war table with calloused hands. "I suppose..." He set his jaw, trying to keep down the sounds that bubbled up his throat. This was already a risk, neither of them had been exactly *quiet* so far, and if someone was to hear them... Samson let out a surprised chuckle, making him blush an even deeper red.  
"You like that idea, hm? You want people to see us?" His fingers slid out with a wet pop. "Maybe I should fuck you in the great hall, right in front of everyone -hm- bent over the inquisitor's throne, leave you bruised and dripping..." Samson took a shaky breath as cool oil splashed his cock, pooling from his fingers to stain Cullen's coat. "Or maybe I'll take you now, fuck you 'till we cover the maps in come, so everyone knows who you really belong to..."  
Cullen scrabbled helplessly at the war table, pinned in place by the combined weight of his armor and a half-clothed Samson. "Y-yes," he whimpered. "Yes, yes please, Samson please-"   
By some sort of blessing, Samson didn't tease. He gripped Cullen's hips roughly, shoving his trousers all the way down around his knees. "Like this?" He pressed against his opening with a grunt, prompting a squeak from his lover.   
"Y-yyeah," Cullen managed, face pressed against the cool wooden surface. "Fuck, Samson, *yes*."   
The fear only made this better, a rush of adrenaline fueling arousal, keeping him hyper-aware of every little sound that escaped him, every breath and whine. Samson pushed into him with a muffled yip, his quick movements leaving Cullen with a stretch that almost burned. "Fuck, you're really tight," he hissed. "You sure 'bout this, kid?"   
"Oh, look who's talking," Cullen managed a snicker despite the cock halfway up his ass. "The man who gets off to a dog collar wrapped around his dick."  
"Shut the fuck up," Samson huffed, jerking his hips in a way that made Cullen cry out in surprise. "That wasn't on purpose."   
Cullen wanted to reply, but the hand that suddenly appeared between his legs cut off any possible answers.   
"Shit-" Samson sheathed himself fully inside him, rough hand working his cock. "that feels good."  
" 'Course it does," Samson grunted, moving against him with the wet sound of skin on skin. "And it's gonna feel even better when the meeting starts- all those eyes on you, love, watching me fuck you open on their precious table..."   
Cullen let out a whimper in response, cock twitching against his lover's hand. "Mh...I'm..." his voice quivered, on the edge of breaking. "You're so big inside me, make me so full, I'm gonna-"   
"Not yet." Samson stepped back, almost pulling out. "Don't come yet- hold on for me, love, let me see you..." his voice was soft, almost gentle compared to it's usual gravel. "Just a moment..."  
Cullen whined quietly, forehead against the tabletop. "Please..-" his voice cracked. "S-samson, I..."  
Samson rutted forward with a quiet moan, hands returning to wrap around his hardness. "It's alright, love, I'm here, yes, I-" words failed him as they came together, come coating Samson's hands and Cullen's thighs.  
"Fuck, sorry," Samson pulled out with a wet sound, voice thick. "Didn't mean to get emotional on ya there, kid." He looked away, teeth gritted. He loved this so much, being with Cullen- but it made him feel so guilty, so damn filthy... "Should I clean you up?" He offered.  
"Nah," Cullen pulled up his trousers, ignoring the wet stains smeared across them. "I think I want to stay like this for a while.." He turned to face Samson, and their lips met in a quick kiss- just light touches, as the war room's door creaked open behind them.


End file.
